Legacy of the Reaver
by Leonais Frostwind
Summary: Dumbledore left baby Harry Potter on the Dursleys' doorstep in the hopes the boy would return a malleable weapon. What the old manipulator didn't count on was the appearance of Kain, a Vampire Lord who takes Harry to Nosgoth with him. When Harry reappears at the night of the Triwizard Champion selection, he is everything that Dumbledore fears. Dark!Powerful!Vampire! Harry. H/Many
1. Prologue

_**Introduction: This story is my first attempt at a Harry Potter/Legacy of Kain crossover. Dumbledore hoped to have a malleable tool when he placed Harry on the Dursleys' doorstep in November of 1981. However, the manipulative old man didn't and couldn't know that there was another player on the board. Upon this new player's appearance, he takes baby Harry with him back to his world, creating a paradox in the time stream and giving young Harry training for his destiny.**_

_**Song for the Chapter: "Scorpion" by Megadeth**_

"_**My life is everything.**_

_**That feeds the thirst that causes sin.**_

_**My wants are all I care.**_

_**No shame and guilt, there's nothing there.**_

_**Look deep into my face: I sell deceit without a trace.**_

_**Fear not what I can do, unless you want it done to you oh-ohhh!**_

_**As I climb onto your back, I will promise not to sting.**_

_**I will tell you what you want to hear and not mean anything.**_

_**Then I treat you like a dog as I shoot my venom in.**_

_**You pretend you didn't know that I am a scorpion OH!**_

_**Myself I'm centered in.**_

_**There's nothing else, there's never been.**_

_**And I dream to be left alone, with the sadness, the madness of my own.**_

_**Look deep into my soul; it's black as coal, like a bullet hole.**_

_**Fear not; get off your knees. **_

_**There's no defense, you'll do what I please Ohhh!**_

_**As I climb onto your back, I will promise not to sting.**_

_**I will tell you what you want to hear and not mean anything.**_

_**Then I treat you like a dog as I shoot my venom in.**_

_**You pretend you didn't know that I am a scorpion Ohhh!**_

_**As I climb onto your back, I will promise not to sting.**_

_**I will tell you what you want to hear and not mean anything.**_

_**Then I treat you like a dog as I shoot my venom in.**_

'_**Cause you knew all along that I am a scorpion Yeah!**_

_**My lies to reach the shore, I aggrandize, and nothing more.**_

_**My hopes: to steal away all that you love.**_

_**I'll soon betray.**_

_**Look deep into my past.**_

_**The pain I deal is unsurpassed.**_

_**I'm not a lowly scorpion.**_

_**I'm so much worse; I'm the fall of man."**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Legacy of Kain. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Crystal Dynamics respectively, I merely play in the sandboxes they've created.**_

* * *

Prologue: The Creation of a Paradox

Third Person Omniscient View

Privet Drive, Surrey, England, November 1981

There was an ungodly chill in the air around Privet Drive in Surrey, England, even for November. But this went unnoticed by Albus Dumbledore, who walked the street of Privet Drive in solitary contemplation. The subject of his thoughts was one Harry James Potter, son of Auror James Potter and Healer Lily Potter née Evans. Despite his parents' wills that forbade their son from being raised by Petunia Dursley née Evans and her husband Vernon, Albus was placing Harry there exactly.

You see, Albus here has come to the inane conclusion that he knows what it best for everyone, that his deeds were all for the "Greater Good" of the wizarding world. As Dumbledore set about extinguishing the lights from the streetlamps, the old wizard sensed the presence of a colleague nearby. A tabby cat sat upon a brick wall not fifteen paces from the old man. Turning to face the cat, Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone,

"I know you're there, Professor McGonagall."

With that, the cat walked forward slightly before it morphed into the form of a stern-looking old woman. Said woman then briskly walked up to Albus and said in voice coated with a thick Scottish brogue,

"Fancy seeing ye 'ere Albus, what gave me away?"

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle before replying,

"I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly in my life."

"Ye'd be stiff too if ye were sittin' a brick wall all day." Professor McGonagall countered in a clipped tone.

Albus looked surprised at his colleague's revelation, and with an incredulous voice, asked, "You were sitting here all day? Why, I passed no less than a dozen feasts and parties on my way here. You should have been celebrating Minerva, not spending the day sitting outside a Muggle home."

The woman known as Minerva McGonagall gave a derisive snort before she said,

"Celebrating what, Albus? Celebrate the fact that two of the finest students I've ever had the honor to teach are dead while ye plan to leave their son with the very people they forbid him go in their wills? Are ye mad man? Ye know as well as I that these _people_ hate anythin' and everythin' ta do with our kind, especially anythin' that 'as ta do with the Potters."

Albus sighed, knowing that Minerva would say that. _It is truly a pity that you choose to dwell on sad thoughts like these, my dear Minerva. The deaths of Lily and James Potter, while tragic, were necessary for the Greater Good. Harry must live here so that when he dies by Voldemort's hand, he will be a martyr. If only you could see that. _Dumbledore thought to himself, disappointed that his colleague did not see the bigger picture like he did.

But, before Dumbledore could refute Minerva's protests, the roar of a motorcycle was heard in the distance. That would not be unusual in this place, but it was the way the motorcycle arrived that was abnormal. Instead of driving up the road, it was flying across the sky until it landed and came to a stop. Sitting atop it was a literal giant of a man with wild black hair and a beard to match. This man is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Games at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wasn't alone, as the bundle of blankets was testament to that. Dismounting the motorcycle, which visibly lifted from the ground as Hagrid's massive weight was relieved from its chassis, he walked toward Dumbledore and Minerva, the bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Sorry I'm late, had a run-in with young Sirius Black upon me arrival. Lent me his motorbike and managed to get tha little tyke to fall asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. 'Ere he is, Headmaster, try not ta wake 'im." Hagrid said as he handed the bundle to Dumbledore. Inside the bundle lay a baby boy sound asleep. His head was covered by an unruly mop of jet-black hair and a curious cut on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. Dumbledore smiled sadly as he looked upon the peacefully sleeping boy, blissfully unaware of the torment that he was soon be forced to endure. Walking up to the doorstep of Number Four, Dumbledore was about to set the babe down when Minerva said indignantly,

"Ye mean to leave the savior of our world with these people Albus? Are ye out of yer mind? I've watched these people all day; they're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable! I understand the need to keep tha boy hidden, but this is insane! These people spoil their own son! I watched as the lump these people call a son kicked his mother screaming fer sweets all the while!"

Dumbledore paid Minerva no heed as he gently laid the baby on Number Four's doorstep. Then, he pulled out a letter from the depths of his garish purple robes and laid it on the child's blanket. Turning to Minerva, the old man said,

"I have noted your concerns, Minerva, but it is for the best that young Harry live here. After all, the Dursleys are the only family he has left. I have left a letter explaining everything. Young Harry needn't know his heritage, not until he is ready."

With that, Dumbledore turned and walked away from Number Four and silently disappeared. Sighing, Minerva followed, while Hagrid walked up to Harry's location on Number Four's porch and whispered, "Good luck, 'Arry. Ye'll be needin' it." The half-giant then walked back to the motorcycle, started the engine, and flew off into the night.

All the while, none of the trio noticed the being hidden in the shadows and watched the entire exchange. When the three magical humans left Privet Drive, the shadowed figure emerged from his hiding place. A humanoid figure six feet eight inches in height stepped out.

The man had long white hair that extended down his back before being tied off in a ponytail close to his hips. Draped over his shoulder lay a piece of red cloth with a white emblem drawn along its length, the symbol depicted a crown with two fanglike marks running down the length of the cloth. Across his back was a sword whose blade weaved like a slithering snake before tapering off to a lethal point. Above the blade's hilt, a white skull with elongated canines and a removed mandible served as a hand guard. The man's hands ended in tridactyl claws that could flex and relax like normal human fingers. His skin was a pale gold color and covered his muscled body before being stretched over his skull. The bones in his forehead rose slightly in the appearance of a crown while his ears were slanted backwards and pointed. He is a Vampire, and he has been traveling time itself for centuries before coming to this era. He is Kain, ruler of Nosgoth and King of the Vampires. Fully leaving the shadows, Kain then approached the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive slowly.

* * *

Kain's Perspective

As I felt the distortion and squeezing sensation associated with time travel diminish, I found myself standing within a massive human settlement. The scent of so many humans packed so closely together was almost…intoxicating. Such a massive supply of fresh blood gave me an almost overpowering urge to feast like any other Vampire would have in my situation. But, as I am a higher breed of Vampire, I could easily restrain my urges.

I could not help but watch in both curiosity and amusement as I observed the three humans standing across the road from me. Being wreathed in the shadows hid me from their view, but granted me unfettered access to their conversation. One of the humans was a rather severe looking woman who seemed upset with her companion over I know not. The second was a man I am not ashamed to admit towered over me by a good three or four feet exactly. His massive girth was testament to his heritage, and his blood scent held a subtle hint of giant descent. He would have fed a hundred Vampires with the amount of blood coursing through his veins.

However, it was the third human that I had to rein myself in forcibly before making the mistake of exploding from the shadows and ripping the man's weak heart out of his frail chest. It was not his garish robes or his ancient appearance that drew my ire, but the aura the man projected. This old man, for he was ancient even by human standards, held an aura that too closely resembled that pathetic waste of flesh Moebius the Time-Streamer. The Guardian of Time was Nosgoth's greatest manipulator, bending Time itself to serve his own ends. This Albus Dumbledore, I believe was the name of this old fool, was in my eyes no better than Moebius, always plotting and manipulating others for his own gains. But, as I forced myself to remain calm, I watched as the giant man handed a bundle of blankets to the old fool.

It was rather amusing to watch these pathetic humans handle whatever it was that lay in that bundle of cloth and not notice the sheer power radiating from it. I could feel it from where I was in the shadows, and yet the humans seemed oblivious of it, or maybe just ignorant. Then, after yet another brief and petty argument with the woman, the old man walked up to the doorstep of a house inscribed with the number four on its face and set the bundle down. I then watched as he produced a piece of parchment from his garish robes and set it on top of the bundle. Then, one by one, the humans left the area, the old man quite literally vanishing into thin air without a sound, the woman walking further down the road and out of my sight, leaving only the half-giant left. The great bear of a man walked to the bundle and mumbled out some words that vaguely sounded like a farewell and a wish of good luck. This struck my curiosity, but I waited until the massive man moved back to his metal contraption.

As soon as the large man mounted his strange contraption and loudly rode off, I emerged from my place in the shadows and made sure I was alone. Cautiously, I walked toward the house marked with the number four. As I did, I felt my surroundings bend and distort around the bundle of blankets and myself, marking the beginnings of a paradox, a sensation that I was all too familiar with. To my surprise, when I looked down to see what it was that exuded such power from the blanket, I saw a yearling human male. His small and innocent face showed that he was blissfully unaware of his surroundings, seeing as he was sound asleep. Topping his head was a tuft of unruly black hair while a curiously fresh-looking scar in the shape of a lightning bolt adorned his brow.

The distortions had increased as I neared the sleeping child. I knew at once that my suspicions of the beginnings of a paradox in the works were correct. Depending on my choice on what to do with the child, time would rewrite itself after finding the path of least resistance. For several moments I considered my options and contemplated the ramifications on my choice to take the child while the air around us warped and distorted, waiting for my decision.

On the one hand, if I took the child, I would not be able to turn him until he had aged a bit, which meant that I would have to raise him as my seventh son. That was of no consequence for me, as I had my six Vampire sons to aid me in raising the child.

Now, the opposite side of the coin would be that I leave the child here to live among these rather pitiful humans. Since they obviously did not feel the power that radiated from the child like a beacon, he would be misunderstood and ill equipped for whatever Fate had planned for him. With that meddling old fool obviously scheming something that involved this child, I felt that my choice to take the child with me was a better throw for his benefit, if not my own.

Having made my choice, I stooped down to take the child in my arms. The distortion of the air around us ceased as time found it path of least resistance to the future, rewriting its predetermined path. The paradox had been created. Gently cradling him within my grasp, I then opened the letter that the old fool had placed atop him. I read and reread the missive several times before allowing my disgust to manifest on my face. I was now far more confident in my decision to take the child with me back to Nosgoth. I then let out a derisive snort at the child's name.

"No fledgling of mine is going to be known as Harry Potter. What a disgustingly common name for a child with such extraordinary potential. From now on, child, you will be known henceforth as Khail." I said to the babe in my arms before opening a portal back to Nosgoth.

Upon my return to the Sanctuary of the Clans, the seat of my empire, I called together my sons and lieutenants. I chuckled to myself as I outlined my plan to have my sons baby-sit their newest little brother. After what I had witnessed, I definitely could use some amusement as I made plans for the child's future.

After all, history greatly abhors a paradox.

* * *

_**And this marks the end of the Prologue for Legacy of the Reaver. Tell me what you think, and I will begin working on the next chapters.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Leo**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Previously: Albus Dumbledore attempted to leave baby Harry Potter with the Dursley family. What the old fool didn't count on was the appearance of Vampire Lord Kain of Nosgoth taking the young savior of the wizarding world with him to Nosgoth. Now a Vampire Lord himself five centuries later, Harry, known as Lord Khail, is preparing for his return to his own time.**_

_**This chapter takes place just before the opening events of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, when Kain executes Raziel.**_

"_**Suppose you throw a coin enough times…suppose one day, it lands on its edge."-Kain to Raziel in **_**Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2**_** while conversing at the Pillars of Nosgoth**_

Chapter I: the Coin lands on its Edge

Khail's Perspective

It has been five hundred and thirteen years since my human birth, and five hundred years have passed since my rebirth as a Vampire. I am Khail, the youngest of my father Kain's Vampire sons, and the most unique of his sons. You see, while my brothers were all Vampires for far longer than I was, I and I alone was the only one to be turned into a Vampire from a living human, my brothers has all been long dead by the time our Father infused their human corpses with a small portion of his very soul.

Formerly, I was a human named Harry Potter. According to my Father, my birth parents were murdered by a wizard named Voldemort when I was fifteen months old. Voldemort murdered by birth father first before moving to the nursery where my birth mother and I were hiding. For some reason known only to the pretender of a Dark Lord, he wanted me dead. My birth mother refused to let that happen, and in the end she sacrificed herself to protect me. Voldemort then turned his wand on me, but when he cast the curse that had ended hundreds of other witches and wizards, it merely ricocheted off me. This led to Voldemort's alleged destruction and left me with the lightning bolt shaped scar upon my brow.

After the events that led to the deaths of my birth parents, according to my Father, I was then taken from the wreckage of my birthplace and sent to a town known as Surrey, in a section known as Privet Drive, where a man named Albus Dumbledore hoped to leave me with my maternal Aunt. This is where my Father stepped in; taking me with him back to Nosgoth after overhearing the old fool's plans for me.

For the next thirteen years of my human life, Kain and my six elder brothers trained me in military strategy, magic, and swordplay. My time was most spent with Kain and Raziel, my eldest brother. When I was six years old, I discovered an ability that made me unique, even for one blessed with the gift of magic as me: I could converse and take control of animals of a serpentine nature. The serpents of Nosgoth served as the perfect spies for Kain and his sons. With the information delivered by the serpents, I assisted my Father and brothers as they choreographed their glorious campaigns for my Father's conquest of Nosgoth. I became my Father's military advisor, his left hand, while Raziel stood at our Father's right. On my fourteenth birthday, I officially became one of Kain's sons as he turned me into a Vampire. For the next five hundred years, I assisted my father and brothers in ruling Nosgoth.

On the anniversary of Kain's rule, Raziel and I emerged from our hibernation and underwent our evolutions, my first and Raziel's second. Raziel awoke first, and by the time I emerged from the cocoon woven from my own Vampiric blood, I knew by the position of the sun that I had missed the unveiling of Raziel's evolution, but since the anniversary celebration would be augmented by Raziel's debut, it was bound to be a celebration for the history texts.

Third Person Omniscient Perspective

Kain stalked through the halls of the Sanctuary of the Clans with a pair of bloodied skeletal wings in his grasp. These wings had been recently ripped from the shoulders of Raziel by Kain personally, who knew when he saw them that the time for Fate's hand to be played had come. Kain was lost in his ruminations as he walked to the Sanctuary's library, which also served as the domain of his son Khail. Stopping at the door to his youngest son's domain, Kain could not help but smile at the Sigil that adorned the door to Khail's kingdom within the Sanctuary: a trio of lightning bolts situated like a downward grasping claw superimposing an image of dual Soul Reavers crossed in the center encircled by two serpents. The Sigil represented Khail's status in his Empire, though his youngest son did not have a clan, making him an oddity among his other Vampire sons. The sigil had been designed by Khail for himself specifically due to the lightning bolt shaped scar upon his brow, which thanks to his brother Zephon ran from his hairline on the right side of his face, across his nose to his jaw line before going under his face and stopping just above his carotid artery. Running a clawed hand lightly over the carved mark, Kain admired the workmanship that went into the carving. The elder Vampire could not help but feel a sense of pride towards his son. Opening the door, Kain walked into the room and admired the large collection of knowledge Khail had accumulated.

Looking around the massive chambers, Kain noted the massive bookshelves that reached for the ceiling filled to bursting with ancient tomes on every topic imaginable. Three dozen sturdy wooden tables grouped in clusters of six were situated at strategic points throughout, all of which were covered in opened tomes and loose stacks of parchment. Notes and theories on Vampire evolution, maps with troop placements and movements, and a wide array of history texts littered the tabletops. To the right of the main chamber was Khail's forge, where the young Vampire experimented with different metals to create stronger weapons and armor. In fact, the weapons that the Council carried were all forged by Khail's hand, with the exception of the Soul Reaver. The clanging of metal told Kain that his youngest son was currently working in the forge, so following the sounds of hammering metal, Kain walked to the forge and watched Khail as the young Vampire immersed himself in his work.

Khail was currently shaping the blade of a claymore sword of his own design. The hand guard was his clan sigil embossed in a ring of bone and iron. The blade was made from an alloy of silver, steel, and bone, while the hilt was made from hardened snakeskin and meteoric iron. A stylized skull served as the sword's pommel. As for the shape of the blade, it was for the most part straight with a serrated edge on the right side. As if he had a sixth sense, Khail stopped working and turned to face Kain. Despite his evolution, Khail still looked the most human in appearance alongside Raziel. His long black hair fell to his lower back and was styled in a similar way to Kain's, tied off in a ponytail two inches from the end if his hair. Khail stood at a proud six feet tall, which is slightly above average for a fourteen-year-old. On his hands were platemail gauntlets made from a black metal of Khail's own creation, as were the black platemail boots upon his feet. Black trousers covered his legs while a functional black plate pauldron adorned his left shoulder, protecting both his arm and his heart. On his right shoulder lay a piece of black cloth emblazoned with his clan sigil in the traditional style of Vampire nobility. Also in tune with tradition, Khail's fit muscular chest was bare to the world. His piercing emerald green eyes seemed to bore into your soul, which made many lesser vampires and humans alike shrink away from his gaze.

"Is something on your mind, Father? Am I that late for the celebration of your rule's anniversary that you would come to collect me personally?" the young Vampire asked the lord of Nosgoth in a respectfully bored tone.

Kain smiled slightly at the intuition of his youngest son. Khail was the only one that called him Father, and it was…pleasing, in its own way.

"No, my son, you are not late for the celebration, there isn't going to be one." Kain replied in a tone of superiority, cultivated from his upbringing as a human nobleman as well as his centuries as a vampire lord. As Kain watched the confusion splash across his youngest son's face, he elaborated,

"Something else has…arisen, that takes precedence over such trivial matters."

"Trivial? Surely there is nothing that is so important that it calls for a halt to festivities or overshadows mine and Raziel's evolutions, much less render the anniversary of your rule of Nosgoth as trivial." Khail said in an obviously confused tone with a hint of sarcastic disbelief.

"In fact there is. Take a look at these." Kain said as he tossed the bloody wings on of the tables. Khail walked over and gave the wings a look of disdainful interest and subtle hint of curiosity.

"While these wings are impressive, Father, I doubt that they can overshadow Raziel's evolution and force a halt to your anniversary party." Khail said with respectfully bored annoyance.

"These came from Raziel, my son." Kain answered his youngest son's unspoken question. At this revelation, a flurry of emotions played across Khail's face: confusion, a small measure of shock, before the younger Vampire settled for a sad, understanding resignation.  
"So, it is time then?" Khail asked after re-establishing eye contact with his father.

Kain nodded in the affirmative, "Raziel will be cast into the Lake of the Dead in three days. Then, my plans for the restoration of Nosgoth can begin. Which brings me to my next question, have you completed the task I gave you?"

Khail nodded before producing some parchment with copious amounts of notes written upon them.

"There are three key moments in history that will alter the course of Nosgoth's future. One is avoiding your death at Raziel's hands before the tomb of William the Just in the Sarafan fortress. The next paradox will occur when you take Raziel to the Pillars at the moment of their corruption, and once there you must give him a history lesson. The last paradox will occur just after the murder of Janos Audron. The Reaver will attempt to absorb him there, and it is this moment that your proverbial coin will land on its edge. If you miss this moment father, your plans will be for naught." With these words, Khail turned back to his project, but not before asking Kain as he began to leave,

"Father, what will we do about the Razielim? Without their leader, Raziel's children will fall into disarray. Should Raziel be informed of your plans, as you can be sure that he will want answers."

Kain stopped briefly before answering,

"I have not forgotten about the Razielim, my son. They, like you, will meet their fate, being removed from history, though their fate will come sooner. As for Raziel, if you truly wish for him to be enlightened and told of my plans before his execution, then tomorrow you and I will go and explain things to him." With that, Kain left Khail's chambers.

Khail's Perspective

As my father left the room with his cryptic message of my fate, I began mulling my thoughts over while returning to my work. I pondered Kain's cast at destiny, Raziel's impending execution, but most of all I thought of Nosgoth's as-yet unwritten destiny. Kain had staked a lot on his gamble, giving Raziel the free will to see the rigged course of history we were currently set on reversed. That is, before he becomes an irritant to the time stream that would need to be expunged in order to avoid the creation of a paradox. This is the way of such things, and can only be described by one phrase, which is fittingly the motto of Kain's empire: Vae Victus, woe to the conquered.

The next day, Kain, true to his word, led me down to Raziel's holding cell. Upon seeing our arrival, Raziel's face adopted a furiously indignant look.

"You have some nerve coming here Kain. After I gave a thousand years of loyal service, you order me executed when I surpassed you in evolution. Are you here to gloat now? And why is Khail here, is there some nefarious plot that you both wish to carry out before tossing me aside like refuse?"

Deciding to nip the beginnings of Raziel's rant in the bud, I said,

"If you would be quiet for a few minutes, Raziel, Father and I will explain the reasons behind our presence here."

This effectively silenced my indignant eldest brother, who now looked at us with intrigued curiosity. Kain then took this moment to speak.

"Raziel, I have been busy as of late making plans. No, I am not changing anything within the Empire, but I plan to restore the Pillars. You see, I am the Balance Guardian, chosen at birth after the death of Ariel. However, since I was corrupted while in the womb by Nupraptor, I could not fulfill my duty."

"And why is that?"

"It is because I had been manipulated by Moebius. He sent me back in time, and in doing so, in order to protect Nosgoth from the threat of the Nemesis, I slew him when he was William the Just. In doing so, I created a paradox that led to me becoming the last Vampire in all of Nosgoth. When I restored the other eight Pillars, I was told by the spectre of my predecessor that I would need to die in order to restore the Balance Pillar. If I did so, I would save Nosgoth, but I would also bring the vampire race to extinction. So, I made the latter choice, which damned Nosgoth to its corrupted and dying state."

Here, Raziel snorted with derision.

"So instead of fulfilling your obligation as the Balance Guardian, you selfishly ran away from fate before taking all of Nosgoth for yourself?"

Kain bristled at the accusation, but before an argument could explode, I intervened.

"Raziel, put yourself in Father's shoes. If you were the last of your kind, would you not want to ensure that your race would survive?"

This forced Raziel to think a moment as my words sank in. Then, understanding flashed in his eyes as my eldest brother came to a conclusion.

"I understand now, but do not think that this absolves you from your actions Kain."

"I would hope it didn't Raziel. I know that you will hate me for this, but hate me honestly. Your death won't be permanent. If anything, you will return as a creature with free will, something you currently do not have. In doing so, you will be able to rewrite Nosgoth's fate."

Raziel understood, and when Kain and I left later that day, I saw a flash of acceptance in his eyes. Two days later, Raziel was cast into the Lake of the Dead. The board was set, and the pieces were moving.

The game had officially begun.


End file.
